Incandescent
by Phoenix To Flame
Summary: The strands of long black hair falling down her pale back, the hairbrush rasping through them. On opposite sides, there is still a balance. Contains lemon.


Why yes, I _did_ just write five thousand words worth of lesbians, SeishirouxSubaru, a hairbrush and smut. And I don't regret it at all. Nor do I regret the fact that I was able to combine all of these things together at once.

Warnings, for those who need them: smut, hairbrush play, things going where they shouldn't necessarily go, X chromosomes instead of Y chromosomes

* * *

Subaru's hair was as soft as her hands had once been; submitting to the pulling of the wooden hairbrush as easily as the owner of such soft hair did on a regular basis. If there was one thing that Hokuto's death had done to this sad woman sitting in front of her that had any positive effect, besides leaving no one else to capture her attention away from her, it was that the long strands of black had been allowed to grow and fall down her back like Mother's once had, like shadowed rain.

The brush rasped through her hair again, sliding through strands already separated from each other by the process of repeated action; she was only continuing to play with her hair because it was nice to do so, and not be brushed off by an angry or saddened hand.

"Seishirou-san." the whisper was almost as soft as black hair, and the brush stopped, hovering against the back of her neck with some intent lurking behind it. "Why?"

She smiled, a curling of lips that wouldn't have brought comfort to anyone who'd seen it. "Why what, Subaru-chan?" she asked in return, the innocent tone dripping from her mouth like flower petals.

The other woman shook her head so that the black hair slid away from her brush, baring a shoulder concealed in coarse white fabric. "Why do you do this?" Two green eyes, full of a depth of emotion that she couldn't even begin to scratch at understanding, met hers, not squarely, that asked for too much out of her Subaru-chan, but with a sense of still looking without meeting. "Why show up and..."

She didn't need to finish the sentence. Seishirou erased the temptation to smirk at the woman, and instead pulled the mask of shy offense over her face, one that Hokuto had found far too amusing during the Year. "Do you not like it, should I leave?"

There was a flash of raw emotion on Subaru's face; brief and brilliant in its rarity. Since she could not name it, it was a good one to pull out. But then it was erased by that same blank slate, the coldness that was as much a mask as any of hers. "Do what you want, it's always up to you."

_Interesting_. Such forced submissiveness because of some other emotion that Subaru didn't want to admit that she had.

She wanted to see it again, that flash of vitality, of energy. As fleeting as any that she experienced herself, to understand all that Subaru was at her core, the wellspring of life that she had yet been unable to tap into and find the thing that made her so damned addicting.

The hairbrush was tossed to the floor with a clatter as she closed fingers over the curves of the space between neck and shoulder, pressing her thumbs to the underside of her chin, enough to tilt Subaru's face up to hers, to make soft hair fall across her hands and towards the bed.

Seishirou kissed her hard, sliding her hands down Subaru's back as the other woman obediently refused to push her away, to trap Subaru in a cage of her body.

Subaru's hands fisted in the jacket of her suit, crumpling the sturdy fabric under hands that shone her marking either mockingly or possessively, and her eyes fell shut hard, the skin of them crushed tightly together to avoid seeing...something.

Seishirou nipped at her lips, tasting the scent of smoke and the tiniest flakes of blood- had she been chewing on the skin of her lips to roughen them so?- and felt Subaru shiver under her in a way that had nothing to do with fear. When her Subaru-chan was scared, she froze entirely, became nothing more than a living doll.

Slowly, Subaru's arms wrapped around her as well, seeming to seek for her continued presence, or just wanting someone to cling to why Seishirou coaxed her lips open, inhaling the taste of her breath.

The coarse fabric of Subaru's shirt bunched up as she pulled on it, the rough sensation of it feeling odd to her hands. Subaru at last allowed her mouth to open fully to Seishirou's tongue, shuddering under her hands as Seishirou slipped her tongue in, the warmth of her mouth an attracting draw to continue to do more.

Subaru's breath tasted of ragged uncertainty and hunger, clinging tighter to her suit top then she might have preferred, but with the way that things were going, that wouldn't be a problem anyway. Seishirou withdrew from her mouth, slid her lips over the softer lines of her chin, down her neck.

A soft sound escaped into the room, joining the dull roar of Tokyo outside, Subaru's hands suddenly clenched and then released to only _slightly_ crushing the expensive fabric of her suit as Seishirou abruptly licked the hollow of her throat, and tugged on the shirt she still had a good grip on.

Strands of black hair fell awkwardly onto Subaru's face as the stupid shirt came free of her head with a violent tug. Seishirou forced the paling fingers clenched in her suit to let go enough that the shirt could be exiled to the floor where it deserved to be. Then she ghosted her fingers over Subaru's, linking together their hands on her left, and pulling Subaru's free hand to her lips, running them over the skin that still seemed to be as soft as nine years ago, the play of bones beneath a tantalizing treasure.

Subaru's eyes were open again, and vulnerably wide, looking at her in the lamplight that left her slightly gilded, like sunset on white marble. Seishirou walked her fingers across the arm that she held captive, noting with a smile each tiny reaction to the movement, to feather them onto her chest, around the straps of fabric that held up her breasts. Subaru's face was almost deceptively open to each twinge of sensation that passed through her.

She ran her hands over Subaru's back, and undid the clasps so the bra slipped away and hung sadly on her shoulders. With a smirk, she caught one strap, and slid it off the rest of the way, tossing that article of unnecessary clothing to discard it on the floor with the shirt. The woman in front of her shivered as she was stripped of protection from the cooler air, and then as Seishirou returned to tracing her, memorizing the lines of her body and the sensuality of intimate touch.

She pressed her lips again to the hollow of Subaru's throat, found the rapidly beating pulse there, and then drew her lips downwards in accompaniment with Subaru's sharp breathing, onto the outward curve of her breasts.

She felt as much as heard the soft cry, shortly stifled by Subaru pressing her hand over her mouth as she began to lick at the nipple she'd rested her mouth against. Slowly, she claimed again this woman who would be no one else's, set her hands on the spread of her hips where black pants still lingered. Subaru's choked cries were the only sound needed, themselves the only actors of this mysterious little play.

Hooking her fingers into the waistband of Subaru's pants, she traced a line of saliva across the space between Subaru's breasts, enjoying the play of finer textured skin under her tongue. Subaru was rapidly losing the ability to continue to hold herself up and Seishirou followed her down onto the bed, lying on her legs despite the danger of sharp knees on her hips. Subaru let out another strained cry as she brushed her teeth over sensitive skin, just enough to add a hint of what all she could do to her.

She had Subaru exactly where she wanted her, and out of the whole situation, that was the most important part, and she mused on the idea that it was a little less about sex and a little more about the control and possession of her Subaru-chan so that she could never, _ever_ escape and think of another in favor over her. Subaru's little whimpers as she continued to tease her with little nips and tiny licks of the nipple she was delighting in tormenting were enough to keep her from pulling away for any reason.

The button of Subaru's pants was easy to undo, almost melting apart at her touch, and with the sliding whir of the zipper, she slid a hand down into Subaru's pants, not enough to caress her, but enough to say that it was what she was _going_ to do when she decided to get to it. Raining kisses up her pale chest, sucking kisses that may or may not have left a mark to be discovered by the sunlight, Seishirou crawled up over Subaru, cloaking her pretty face from the world that might want to see with shadowed hair falling down to mingle and mix in Subaru's.

No one else was allowed to see.

She caught the taste of Subaru's desperate sounds in her mouth, savored them like dark chocolate that had melted slightly in her fingertips, and kissed her harder. Subaru's arms were wrapped around her, holding onto her in wild need, all pretenses of being the icy Sumeragi head completely lost in her wave of lust.

Hokuto would have said it was love that made Subaru so hungry for her touch, whimpering and dissolving for desire of it, shaking and never denying a single thing that she would do, but that was such a silly idea to believe in. Even if Subaru had thought her Special, there was no way that she would do so after everything that she had done to make sure of it.

Those pants on Subaru's hips were rather in the way of her intentions, and she broke their lips apart to sit up and start struggling with the surprisingly resilient fabric, not letting the growl of frustration that seeped up at the difficulty actually escape her lips as she yanked them off probably harder than entirely necessary.

Then Subaru sat up as well, to her concealed surprise, face pink in the lights of the lamp, and hair tumbling about her shoulders to hang over her breasts like a shield from unsavory eyes, to hesitantly reach out and undo the first button on the jacket of her suit. Then she stopped, and cast a slightly shy glance up from under thoroughly disheveled hair with eyes that had only lost the naivety of being a sheltered sixteen year old girl who did her best to believe that the world could be happy if she only gave a little more to each person that she met.

It was utterly surreal in some way, and yet she could not place exactly _why_ that was so. Subaru was Subaru and would always be to some extent that little girl who smiled at her underneath a cherry tree and asked her if the people buried for the amusement of a myth were in pain. No amount of throwing her against walls and kicking her about would ever truly erase that shadowed self, although she could certainly _taint_ that self as much as she wanted.

But there was something that was in that look that she didn't understand, or comprehend. It was should have been a relationship without meaning, something where she never felt guilty for leaving the woman behind in her own tangled sheets, lost in the curtains of her hair and looking so utterly vitreous in her uneasy sleep.

She didn't know if she _wanted _to understand the meaning behind that look.

She pulled Subaru closer to her so that the woman was straddling her lap suddenly, the shyness and other emotion lurking in virescent eyes replaced by complete surprise. Pressing her nose into long black strands, she hissed into the ear by which her lips brushed against, "_Continue_."

She didn't see Subaru's face after that moment; a pity, for it would have been something unusual to remember, but she nuzzled her way through fine hair to brush her lips against Subaru's neck, making the smaller woman jolt against her and questing fingers at her suit fumble almost enough to put the button in danger of being snapped off.

She opened up her lips on that firm line of Subaru's neck, and tasted the moan that ran through her as the woman continued to try and work at her jacket, slowly making progress despite all the distracting things that Seishirou was doing in the pretense of destroying her self control, and not just leaving marks all over Subaru's neck so that _certain meddling Kamui_ would stop thinking it was alright to want to cling to _her_ things. Subaru bared her neck more as the knuckles of her fingers brushed against her breasts in the act of removing clothes, and Seishirou took advantage of the invitation.

When she introduced her teeth to the equation, Subaru shook enough to lose her grip entirely and let out a low moan, loud and sexual enough to send hot sparks of fire arcing down her own body to settle in her pelvis and between her legs with a vengeance.

Seishirou extracted herself from Subaru's hair and neck enough to finish undoing the buttons on both her suit jacket and the shirt underneath before discarding them to briefly kiss Subaru hard enough to make the woman quake with desire. Even more than usual, she didn't care about anything that might care to happen outside of this room, and didn't feel inclined in the slightest to change that possibility. All that mattered now was gasping her name as she slid her fingers down the outside of Subaru's hips and offered forth the solution to a very dark need.

Running her hands over Subaru's thighs and then back up on the inner side, the woman shivering even more as she got closer and closer to touching her where she _really_ wanted it, knew that it was what her partner wanted by the gasping moans that she made.

Sliding her fingers underneath the lines of her underwear, Seishirou reached past the tangle of coarser curls and down to the hot skin that her fingers slipped into easily, and Subaru cried out loudly as she began to work her fingers against that one spot that pleasured her so _quickly_.

She couldn't stop from grinning at the writhing woman on top of her, Subaru once again had her eyes closed, but she was leaning on Seishirou and desperately trying to catch her breath as she let up on the movement for a moment, and then continued to grant her the pleasure she so greatly desired.

Subaru's cries continued to escalate as Seishirou touched her, and then died to a distressed whine as she removed her fingers from that space entirely. Seishirou chuckled at the amount of _dis_pleasure that Subaru could put into a single sound when not getting what she wanted, and reached up to tangle her hand in fine strands of black hair.

Subaru panted, and looked at her with pleading eyes. Whatever shreds of dignity she may have had left had been discarded on the floor like her clothes, leaving her unable to assert pride in any way to get what she wanted more of.

Seishirou pushed her off of her lap and onto the bed, making the smaller woman lie down underneath her. Placing a knee on each of Subaru's legs, she traced the soft curves of her face, felt the fluttering of eyelashes as Subaru fought to not blink when her fingers slipped dangerously close to the eye itself.

"What is it you want, Subaru-chan?" she asked as she trailed her fingers down her face, brushing against her lips teasingly before slipping to cup her jaw. "What do you want me to do?"

Subaru made a soft sound and shut her pretty eyes, turning her face into Seishirou's touch. She smirked, and slid her hand down further, enough to circle her neck. Veins tensed up slightly into her touch as she pressed down just a little.

She was hovering over Subaru, close enough that the other woman was straining to try and touch her, to press their bodies together, but she didn't let Subaru get that close. Where was the fun in letting her have what she wanted when she wanted it? "Tell me what you want." she hissed.

Subaru gasped again in her throat as Seishirou prevented her from the touch she needed, a slow whining sound rising up as she fought against the instinct to submit, and let Seishirou do her work. Trapped like this, by both Seishirou and her own pride, she was quite the work of art.

Fine black hair was spread against the white blankets like a spiderweb of shadows, tangled and undone from all of her previous work, and just as beautiful in that broken reflection. Dark eyelashes fluttered as Subaru struggled to not give in all the way.

But she had already given up all the power she'd had.

Running her nails up the lines of Subaru's neck to rest two of them at the corners of her lips, she smirked. "You needs to tell me what you want, what you _need_. Or I won't do anything more."

Subaru blinked at her, the faint beginnings of tears of desperate arousal and need welling up in her eyes until they shimmered in the lamplight. When she shut her eyes again, they caught in the strands of her eyelashes like dew on dying grass.

When she began to force words from her throat, her voice came out cracked and choked. "Please...please Seishirou-san, please touch me." she whispered from the shadows of lust, no longer fighting as she let go of any pretense of power. "Please...don't make me forget your touch."

Seishirou let the lines of heat that sprang up in her body from the despairing whisper run down to pool in her stomach, drinking in the echo of emotion born from Subaru's words, and smiled. She removed her fingers from the corners of Subaru's mouth to kiss her instead, hot, almost frantic but for the lack of haste placed behind the action. Subaru made a _very_ pleased sound in her throat and kissed back with the amount of haste that she lacked, opening up her mouth almost before Seishirou commanded it.

Seishirou let the rest of her body fall onto Subaru, no longer pinning her to the blankets, but still a cage for a pretty little bird, and ran both of her hands down Subaru's sides so that the woman moaned into her mouth.

When her fingers encountered the band of fabric across her hips, Seishirou smirked into their kiss, and as Subaru writhed under her, she took the opportunity to divest the woman of the last of her clothing.

Breaking off the kiss, she trailed her lips up to brush them against a closed eye, and then the other, the salty taste of tears seeping into her body slowly. She slid one hand up Subaru's stomach, felt the clenching and unclenching of muscles as Subaru shook under her touch. She flicked her tongue against the eyelid on the right, slipped her lips down to nip at Subaru's lips for a brief second, and then slid down on her, her shirt riding up to bare her stomach as she rested her chin on the hard bone under her neck.

On the side of the bed, she scraped her nails along the floor as she searched for the hairbrush, finding the cold wooden end and folding her hand around it. Subaru moaned and cried out as she began to suck on her neck, beginning a necklace of claiming bruises.

She'd rather leave the marks that left proof that she hadn't let go yet than let certain upstarts thing that her Subaru-chan was anything but owned.

The handle of the hairbrush was warming in her hands as she continued to hold onto it, the faintest traces of sweat on her palm sinking into the wood. Leaving another dark marking on Subaru's neck, she licked at the spot for a moment, listening to Subaru's yelp with definite pleasure.

She smothered any other loud sounds that may have originated from that action with her mouth, kissing her hard enough that Subaru's eyes flew open, only one visible from how close they were together. Like a side-view painting, or a face drawn on the crescent of the moon, Subaru's face was sliced in half, single visible green eye wide and full of all the tantalizing emotions she buried within.

Lifting herself off of the woman beneath her, even if it wasn't entirely an action she agreed with, she slid the hand not holding the hairbrush up the soft skin of Subaru's inner thighs, caressing flesh that twitched with pleasured need.

The bristles of the brush scratched at her arm in a way that would have been aggravating if not for the fact that she was holding it that way on purpose. Subaru was panting into her mouth, too lost in all the sensations that she could evoke to focus on something like controlling her breathing.

Seishirou grinned against her lips, and slid the warmed handle of the hairbrush within.

Subaru made a very shrill sound, and her hips bucked up into the brush. Seishirou broke their lips apart as she began to slide the end of the brush along the top of her vagina, searching for the spot that would grant the most ecstasy at the fastest pace.

When the woman beneath her screamed, she knew she'd found that point, and continued to work the hairbrush against that place, watching Subaru's face the entire time.

Consumed by her need and desire, Subaru was a completely different picture than before, face pressed into her hair as she continued to make soaring sounds at each thrust within, eyes shut and face flushed a pretty rosy red, long black hair mussed enough that she wouldn't be able to straighten it again when she was done, fine fingers clutching the sheets until her knuckles were bloodless with the exertion.

Beautiful.

Seishirou did not let up on her pace, thankful that her walls were thick enough that no one else would know what she could do to her Subaru-chan, and continued to watch Subaru falling to pieces, not in any state to deny that it was what she needed more than anything. The bristles of the brush stabbed her hand hard enough to leave dimpled marks along the palm, and she reached up to stroke Subaru's face, feel the pulse fluttering in her throat, the warmth of her cheeks as she was lost forever to all but her.

When the other woman climaxed, she shrieked into her hair, her hips rocking against the brush end desperately despite the rest of her seeming to become temporarily boneless. Seishirou grinned, and removed the brush end, tossing it aside onto the table by her bed, and caught Subaru's hands in her own.

Breathing too fast to talk, Subaru nevertheless pulled herself from her curtain of hair, to look at Seishirou with eyes as full of care as they'd ever been during the Year of the Bet, not protesting anything.

Green eyes seemed to sing with something she didn't want to admit was there, because that opened the door to self-doubt and indecision, and she _could not_ handle that right now.

Seishirou found herself breaking eye contact with the woman instead to press her lips to one of the silvery-blue markings on her hand, the center of the star. They pulsed in the back of her mind, a silent continuous call to the one that seemed to rewrite all the rules of her little world.

Then she stood up, under the pretense of washing off her hands and the end of her brush, but more (not that she'd admit it to even herself) to run away from the strange prickling sensation that rose up at not facing Subaru after this.

The water tumbled down in the sink, consistent streams of water running over a wooden brush that might have the handle splinter from both uses that it had not been intended for. Seishirou refused to look up from her task, refused to look at the mirror in front of her.

Recognizing the woman who would do such a thing as she'd just done for another, wasn't something she'd be willing to do.

The brush was slammed down onto the counter, not even bothering with wiping off the water, and she forced herself to leave, to return to the room with someone who might just leave without telling her if she didn't watch her like a hawk.

Subaru hadn't left; instead she had curled up on herself, without pulling any of the blankets over, or turning off the light. The rhythm of her breath suggested sleep, the tiny ways she shook and tried not to do so proved she didn't. Intensely vulnerable and not doing a single thing to shield herself, she looked...sad. Sad enough to forget how to care about everyone as she had once done; sad enough to think darker thoughts alone in the shadows of the night.

She shouldn't have stayed in the bed of the Sakurazukamori, shouldn't have let herself _in_ in the first place, yet she was there. She shouldn't have been foolish enough to believe that there was any chance of being something there. And yet she was there anyway, placing her trust in someone who shouldn't be trusted.

Either that, or she was biding her time until Seishirou inevitably let her guard down.

All common sense said that climbing into the bed with her own personal viper was at best a suicide tactic, and yet that was the only thing that she could find herself wanting to do. To bait the fates that set them on all sides opposing, and claim the only thing she wanted.

She let a rain of her own clothes fall as she walked, slipping away the things that were not necessary as she turned off the harsh lamplight. At the bed, the blankets had been well enough kicked aside to make it a struggle for her to get them arranged enough to pull them back over the both of them.

Yet when she lay on the bed, Subaru turned over to look at her, black hair following like the shadows of moonlight. Now shrouded in the veils of darkness, she could have been a ghost or lost dream locked in flesh. Her eyes darkened to only the tiniest hint of not being black pits, and Seishirou couldn't see any of the little ways that she held her face to shape mood.

She said nothing, only lay there and watched her. Seishirou found herself caught up in the span of that time, unable to count it, unable to break away. She became the one to break the silence, her voice sounding strange in in the otherwise quiet. "Why are you still hear?"

Subaru tensed, and Seishirou reached out to catch her wrist as she moved to leave. "Don't go!" she said with more emphasis than meant. Her hand tightened around Subaru's arm, holding on tight enough to bruise if that's what was needed to keep her from vanishing now.

_The feeling of bone snapping beneath her hands, the woman only a girl then, crying out in agony before choking it off and tumbling into the floor in time for the heel of her shoe to dig into the broken bone._

She held onto the same arm now, hoping without hope that it might do something.

Subaru looked down at her with green-black eyes wide in the deep, the only easy sign of surprise to catch in the dim memory of light. Slowly, the woman moved to lying back down, not pulling her hand away from Seishirou's tight grip.

In return, she loosened her hand until she only kept her confined by an idea rather than force. She'd left enough bruises already, but if they were there now, they were there now.

The barest trace of light showed the curve of Subaru's lips, a faint smile for her alone. "Because you didn't make me leave."

Seishirou forgot pretenses, and instead just stared at her. In all the cosmic laws that should have applied to Subaru as well, it didn't make any sense. She wouldn't have stayed if it had been the other way around, what compelled this woman to do so?

The silence stretched out again around them, too heavy and all-encompassing to shatter. Subaru closed her eyes, let her hand go slack in Seishirou's grasp.

In time, her breathing evened out to the true breath of sleep, slow and calm enough that she'd remain there for a long time.

Seishirou continued to watch her fall into dreams, dropping the distance away to where she was at the mercy of only her mind, and wondered how every time that she thought she'd known everything that she would do, Subaru would change her ideas entirely.

Was it then- that her Wish might not be what Seishirou thought it was?

No, it was pointless to assume such things, how could Subaru feel anything other than hatred of her for killing her beloved older brother?

And yet, if that was all she felt, would she continue to return to Seishirou like a starving cat, searching for something that no one else would give her?

It didn't make any sense to her, and Seishirou stopped trying. Thoughts that might unbalance her pedestal were for another time, another night when the bed seemed too large and the rooms too quiet, even though they weren't any different then when Subaru was still there.

With Subaru's wrist held in her hand, she fell asleep as well, thinking that if Subaru killed her in the middle of the night, it would be no one's problem but her own.

She at least wanted to say goodbye.

* * *

Feedback, no matter what kind, is always appreciated!


End file.
